From Where You Are
by she is brighter
Summary: Set: Ten Years after Breaking Dawn. The family left due to scrutiny, and Bella isn't doing as well as she thought she would. a father // daughter one-shot.


From Where You Are

From Where You Are

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart

In the hills of Northwestern Massachusetts, a white house sat on a pallet of land, a bit grown over with vegetation. There was a girl with thick mahogany waist length wavy hair sitting in the only illuminated window, her golden eyes staring out toward the far west.

You may think that she was just scanning the beautiful grounds of her beautiful home, and that was true, to a certain degree. She was thinking of a time about ten years ago, when she lived in the coldest, rainiest place on earth.

You see, this girl, this inhumanly gorgeous girl … was a vampire. Newly born ten years ago, she had to move away when people bcame suspipcious. She left everything; her friends, her relatives..her family.

She missed them.

And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here

Taking a deep breath, Isabella Cullen turned away from the window. She picked her room based on the view. It reminded her of her bedroom in Forks, Washington where she lived with her dad. Charlie Swan knew of her choice, of her daughter, of her newly formed family, but supported her nonetheless. That was why she left.

Not because her dad knew, but because of everyone else. They beame suspicious when the elder members didn't look their age. Her own daughter, Nessie, drew unwanted attention from the know nothing humans.

So, Bella Cullen did the hardest thing she's ever done in her life.

She left.

She left so she could someday return. Maybe not in the next few years or so, but time enough.

_  
I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here  
_

In that moment, her sister-in-law Alice appeared out of thin air. "Go. I already called. It's not looking good. We're heading back for awhile. Carlisle and Esme think it would do us all good. We all miss him B."

Bella nodded, her eyes distant. She grabbed her car keys to her Mercedes Guardian that Edward gave her after she pled for her own, kissed hr sleeping faughter on the head, and drove to Forks in the time of one night.

_  
I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here  
_

She found the spare key located under the eaves of her house and flung the door open. "Daddy?" She called into the house, her eternal orbs blinking in the early morning streams of light.

In the next few minutes, he appeared. "Bells? Is that you?" his voice was choked up; he's missed her too.

Bella smiled, suddenly feeling like she was a kid again, and nodded. "Yes daddy, it's me. Did you miss me?" Charlie Swan's face was one of joy and hopefulness.

_  
I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here _

Before he could answer her, the sun came up over the canopy of the trees, hitting her diamond skin, and shining incandensly.__

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  


Her dad's eyes widened at the sight, and he blinked, thinking she was an angel. "I missed you Bells. I missed you more than anything." He said, a lone tear running down his cheek.

Bella was already crying, she'd learned of more powers over the years, and rushed into the safety of her father's embrace.

"I missed you so much Dad. It wasn't the same." She muttered, inhaling his scent, but only finding comfort in it.

It was a few minutes before he could talk. "I need you here Bella. I can't live here without your smiling face."

_And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here _

They were still embracing as the rest of her Family reached the threshold. Bella let go of her dad, and looked at her family, who were all smiling and nodding at her. Smiling broadly, she turned to Charlie again.

"You won't have to. We're all here to stay." He started crying silently, and she embraced him again.


End file.
